El pequeño nube
by IFF
Summary: Hibari se alejo del grupo en silencio, querían casar a su Tsuna, a SU Tsunayoshi, sólo por el maldito heredero, no lo permitiría, ese herbívoro le pertenecía, no dejaría que una mujer inferior se enlazara con él, ni que llevara un bastardo con su sangre.


**El pequeño nube**

Por Limne

* * *

><p>Era increíble, tan pequeño y tan perfecto. Sus cabellos negros sobre su cabecita, diez perfectos dedos en sus manos y diez dedos igual de perfectos en sus pies. En ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba seguro de que serían igual de expresivos que los de su otro padre. Aún no podía terminar de creer que toda la felicidad que sentía estuvo a punto de serle arrebatada. Suspiró y dejó al recién nacido para observar a su esposo, que dormía tranquilamente en una enorme cama. No lo admitiría ante nadie, pero llegó un punto donde realmente tuvo miedo de perderlos.<p>

En cuanto Tsuna despertara tenía que ir a avisarle a Verde, que probablemente estaba con Reborn en algún cuarto de la mansión, festejando que la operación terminó con éxito. Debía también en pensar como pagarle, eso definitivamente iba a ser un precio alto, pero eso lo supo incluso antes de empezar a buscar su escondite, hace más de un año.

Todo era culpa de Timoteo y Reborn, y aunque los odiara por ponerlos en una situación tan complicada, debía que reconocer que de no ser por sus planes idiotas, jamás habría podido casarse con su cielo, o tener un hijo con él.

Todavía recordaba aquella conversación que escuchó de casualidad en una fiesta entre familias. Timoteo hablaba con Reborn y Bronco sobre el futuro de Vongola, Tsuna había asumido el mando de la familia cuando cumplió dieciocho, de eso, habían pasado casi cinco años, no tenía novia conocida, y a sus veintitrés años el tema de un heredero era vital.

- No lo sé -escuchó decir a Bronco–, Kyoko es buena chica, pero no sabe nada de la mafia, y Sasagawa nunca fue muy partidario de que se la involucrara.

- Puede ser, pero Tsunayoshi lleva enamorado de ella desde que eran niños –dijo Timoteo. Eso hizo que el espía frunciera el seño, él y Tsuna llevaban casi dos años de relación, la chica Sasagawa no era rival–, no quiero obligarlo a casarse con quien no quiere.

- Pero el Décimo Primer Vongola debe nacer pronto –dijo Reborn acomodándose el sombrero.

- Yo opino que Haru es una buena candidata –dijo Dino después de un momento de silencio.

- Ah sí, esa niña ha hecho mucho por Tsunayoshi, me enteré que hasta te pidió un par de lecciones -dijo mirando a Reborn-. ¿Es cierto?

- Si -contestó el aludido– tiene muy buena puntería y definitivamente sería una buena esposa, pero yo preferiría a Chrome.

- ¿La ilusionista? ¿No está comprometida con el chico de Varia? –preguntó Dino.

- Lo está –contestó Timoteo-. ¿Qué tal alguien fuera de la familia?

Hibari se alejo del grupo en silencio, querían casar a su Tsuna, a SU Tsunayoshi, sólo por el maldito heredero, no lo permitiría, ese herbívoro le pertenecía, no dejaría que una mujer inferior se enlazara con él, ni que llevara un bastardo con su sangre.

Después de eso paso meses buscando al único que podría ayudarle con ese problema, el arcobaleno del rayo, Verde.

El problema no fue encontrarlo, eso había sido fácil. La dificultad era lograr que aceptara entrevistarse con él. Cuando finalmente logró exponerle su idea, no fue tan difícil ponerle de su lado. Verde era un científico y la oportunidad que Hibari le estaba dando no la encontraría otra vez.

No volvió a saber del arcobaleno sino hasta dos meses después, cuando le confirmó que podía hacer lo que le pedía. Y aquel día saboreó la victoria más grande hasta el momento. Al cortar el teléfono, fue a buscar a Tsuna a su despacho, lo sacó de su reunión con Gokudera Hayato y lo arrastró hasta la oficina de Timoteo en la segunda mansión Vongola, ignorando por completo los reclamos de su pareja, las amenazas de los novenos guardianes y la mirada reprobatoria de Reborn.

- Viejo, debemos hablar –dijo luego de irrumpir en el despacho del Noveno Vongola.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? –dijo sorprendido Timoteo, poniéndose de pie-. ¿Tsuna?

- No tengo idea, abuelo –contestó el menor, aún sujeto por Hibari.

- ¿Kyoya? –el anciano miró a Hibari. Un minuto de silencio se produjo en la estancia. Los ojos de todos estaban atentos al hombre de cabellos negros que no había cambiado su expresión de disgusto.

- Tsunayoshi es mío –soltó de improviso, dejando perplejos a todos y haciendo que Tsuna adquiriera un bonito color rojo. Lo que tampoco duró mucho, pues Verde eligió ese momento para hacer su entrada, destruyendo el techo de la mansión.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? –preguntó Reborn, apuntándole con dos pistolas a Verde en cuanto éste apareció.

- Ese hombre –dijo Verde señalando a Hibari–, me llamó -caminó entre los escombros y se sentó en una silla-. Ustedes quieren a su heredero, él no quiere darles al Décimo. Yo tengo la solución.

Lo que siguió fue una complicada explicación de procedimientos médicos que se resumían en una cosa, embarazar a Tsuna. Y después de que el involucrado pataleara y renegara, que los demás pusieran en duda, una vez más, la cordura del científico, finalmente accedieron a aprobar la relación de ambos. Con la condición que cumplieran con todos los requerimientos. Lo que incluía una boda lujosa con los miembros más importantes de todas las familias de Italia, y algunas cabezas de otros países. Fue una gran boda, rara, pero nadie dijo nada sobre la novia, o la cara de no felicidad del novio.

La luna de miel fue en la isla de Limnos en Grecia, regalo de Sasagawa y el resto de guardianes. No les agradecería ni muerto, pero fue bueno estar solo con su nuevo esposo, que desde hacia algunas semanas llevaba a su bebé en su vientre.

- Kyoya… creo que se movió –dijo Tsuna poniendo las manos sobre su vientre plano.

- Es imposible, tonto. Sólo tienes un mes –Hibari salía de la ducha, solo con una toalla en la cintura.

- Te juro que sentí que se movió –dijo el más joven mirando su vientre fijamente.

- ¿Por qué no movemos otra cosa? –dijo Hibari abrazando a su esposo por la espalda, pegando su entrepierna a su trasero.

- ¡Hibari-san!

- Eres como un virgen, Tsunayoshi –dijo mordiéndole el cuello y desabotonando su camisa al mismo tiempo. Tsuna solo gimió, y dio media vuelta para besar a su pareja.

Un beso apasionado y a la vez tierno, que transmitía todos sus sentimientos sin palabras. Dieron un par de pasos sin romper el beso, hasta llegar a la enorme cama de la suite.

- Te amo Kyoya –dijo Tsuna acostado, totalmente rojo y excitado, acorralado entre la cama y el cuerpo de su esposo.

Hibari contestó con un beso demandante, arrancándole la camisa y los pantalones con furia lujuriosa y de dedicó a mimar el cuerpo de su amante. Besando sus pezones con tortura, lentamente, acariciándolos y buscando fricción para ponerlos erectos bajo el coro de gemidos de Tsuna. Bajó lentamente por su pecho y vientre, dejando marcas de mordidas en su camino hasta llegar a la entrepierna del menor, e ignorarla completamente para besar el interior de los muslos.

- Kyo… ya… -gimió Tsuna con frustración.

- ¿Mm?

- Por… favor –rogó, Hibari sonrió y en lugar de atender el miembro duro y palpitante, introdujo un dedo en la entrada del menor, haciendo que este incrementara el volumen de sus gemidos, pronto, un segundo dedo se introdujo.

Simulando pequeñas embestidas, abriéndose como tijeras y embistiendo nuevamente. Tsuna abrió la boca pero sus palabras quedaron en algún rincón olvidado de su mente cuando el miembro rojo y palpitante de Hibari se introdujo en él, embistiendo fuerte, y rítmicamente. Tocando aquella maravillosa protuberancia que le hacía gemir sin pudor, entregándose por completo a su esposo. Pronto las embestidas aumentaron. Y a los gemidos de Tsuna se unieron los bajos de Hibari.

- ¡Kyo! ¡Kyo! –necesitaba más. No resistiría mucho tiempo. En cuanto Tsuna sintió la mano de Hibari masajeando sus testículos su cuerpo se tensó, y llegó al clímax arqueando la espalda y gritando el nombre de su amante.

- Cht, sigues sin tener resistencia –dijo Hibari saliendo de su cuerpo sin haber alcanzado la culminación, y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Lo… siento –dijo Tsuna tratando de recuperar el aliento, aún con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del post orgasmo–. ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó al sentir que Hibari abandonaba el lecho.

- A darme un baño –respondió con evidente fastidio.

- Espera –dijo Tsuna poniéndose de pie y parándose frente a Hibari-. Yo... –su cara totalmente abochornada hizo sonreír a Hibari.

- Realmente eres como un virgen –dijo robándole un fogoso beso–. Anda a dormir, te alcanzó en un rato.

El primer trimestre del embarazo pasaron con tranquilidad, pero a la llegada del cuarto mes la salud de Tsuna empezó a decaer, anemia muy severa, falta de apetito, cansancio. Verde le ordenó reposo absoluto, y ni aun así parecía mejorar. Finalmente la terrible noticia fue dada, el bebé había implantado bien, pero en una zona muy cercana a un área peligrosa, si el embarazo seguía ambos morirían.

Hibari trató de convencer a Tsuna de un aborto aún sabiendo que su esposo estaría en contra. En lugar de eso, lograron convencer al arcobaleno científico de adelantar la operación dos meses de lo planeado, esperar hasta que el bebé estuviera formado y traerlo al mundo. El médico no tuvo muchos reparos en aceptar, y los tres meses siguientes que Tsuna paso en cama fueron los más angustiantes para toda Vongola.

La cesárea tampoco fue como se había planeado, Hibari amenazo a todos para poder estar presente, y al principio parecía que todo iría bien, pero al extraer al niño, y colocarlo en la incubadora, el cuerpo de la madre empezó a fallar. Bajó la presión, y el ritmo respiratorio, y la máquina que controlaba los latidos emitió aquel sonido plano y aterrador. Hibari fue sacado a la fuerza del quirófano, y tuvo que ser contenido por los otros cinco guardianes.

Esos fueron los tres minutos más largos de su vida.

Ahora tenía a su Tsuna a su lado nuevamente, descansando con el suero conectado a su brazo, y a su bebé durmiendo en la incubadora.

- Hola –escuchó la suave voz de su esposo despertando.

- Hola, mocoso –sonrió de lado. No le dejaría ver lo preocupado que estuvo.

- ¿Qué…? –entendió la pregunta sin que fuera formulada.

- Niño, un condenado niño llorón –dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto-. Igual a ti.

Tsuna cerró los ojos, regresando al mundo de Morfeo. Y Hibari miró a su hijo otra vez. Hibari Yakumo*, hijo de la nube. En qué familia de locos has venido a nacer.

* * *

><p>*Yakumo. "Kumo" significa "Nube".<p>

Profesor(a): Lizzy López.

Materia: Lemon/Lime con especialidad en MPreg.

Curso: Extraordinario de Otoño 2011.

**Instituto de Fanfiction para Fujoshi´s**

**El Yaoi no es sólo un gusto, ni mi pasión... ¡Es mi vida!**


End file.
